


Течение

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Генри ищет Патрика. И находит его.





	Течение

**Author's Note:**

> автор: [Божественная ирония](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6639403)
> 
> Присутствует нецензурная лексика.

_Жить в твоей голове и любить тебя_  
_Неоправданно, отчаянно._  
_Жить в твоей голове и убить тебя_  
_Неосознанно, нечаянно._

— Дай-ка посмотреть, — лениво тянет Генри.

Вик, конечно, тут же отдаёт ножик, прихваченный из кармана вместе с сигаретами. И всё равно косится на Белча, пусть и мельком. Они с недавних пор частенько глядят друг на друга, как парочка, со своим набором жестов. Генри не посвящён в блядское таинство.

Да и плевать.

Это в первый раз, когда Белч изумляется, про какого Патрика Генри всё толкует, у того кишки сводит от страха, настолько правдиво звучит. Теперь-то он просекает, что без вмешательства отца не обошлось — точно успел этим ссыкунам мозги промыть. О Патрике Хокстеттере ни слова, детишки, иначе офицер Бауэрс рассердится и… Что? Чем отец их так припугнул? Они ведь без Генри ни шагу, разве что с тем же Патриком начудили, ещё до его пропажи?

Генри морщится, туша окурок о стол. Солнечный блик катится по лезвию. Звук, если поддеть острие, лёгкий и звонкий, как положено. Ножик не из лучших, зато для всякой чепухи сгодится. Самое то для Виктора Крисса.

Генри кладёт руку на тёплую, выщербленную похабными рисунками доску и так, на пробу, целится между указательным и средним пальцем.

Дешёвка, если хорошо присмотреться, таким и не порежешься толком. Значит, можно чуть быстрее, ближе и ближе к фалангам на каждом замахе. Его отражение скачет в лезвии, и сердце постепенно тоже начинает ходить вверх-вниз, зависать на миг на самом дне живота и подскакивать в глотке, трепыхаться часто-часто и снова опадать.

Генри Бауэрс летит в обрыв, не трогаясь с места, неплохо, а! И ни черта сложного. Не так сложно, как старался показать долбаный Хокстеттер, проделывая эту штуку. Генри победно ухмыляется, будто Патрик всё ещё торчит на затоне с ними, просто как обычно держится в стороне и сейчас брякнет: «Классно, чувак, давай вместе».

— Эй, чел… — ткань рубашки у Белча, хорошо выстиранная мамочкой, хрустит и от лёгкого касания ножика, которым Генри взмахивает перед собой. Вся рука ниже локтя цепенеет так сладко, что приходится здорово напрячься, чтоб сосчитать белые пуговички только взглядом. Запястье обжигает под свист лезвия.

Оно срывается.

Белч шумно сглатывает, запоздало отводя свою мозолистую лапищу за спину. Кадык у него — поплавком — прячется под воротник. Маятник из хреновой треснувшей стали качается в доске. Кровь Генри тонкой струйкой вьётся по сколу в зазубрины досок.

Это неплохо, честное слово, неплохо.

Генри облизывает губы и неспешно выпрямляет спину. Пальцы у него всё ещё нервно подрагивают — все, кроме того, с которого свисает клок кожи.

— Моему деду на войне ножик перепал, настоящий, японский, — совсем спокойно говорит Генри. — Так он однажды на спор пленному узкоглазому им кисть откромсал. Целую блядскую кисть с костью и мясом. А твоим что вспороть можно, а, Викки, трусы какой-нибудь шалашовки?

Лезвие так и торчит со стороны Генри, и он уверен, что не один подмечает эту деталь. Он один доволен этой деталью. Вик же усмехается его шутке как-то совсем блёкло и сдвигается на другой край лавки. Если бы Генри захотел, то под таким углом ещё быстрее ухватился бы за его белобрысые патлы и впечатал его крысиную белую рожу в стол. Это никому не нужно, верно?

— Покажешь? — спрашивает Белч, и голос у него поживее становится, хоть и сипит немного. Он берёт у Вика сигарету и затягивается с охотой недавно бросившего курить. — Что за клёвый нож такой?

— Прикупить собрался? — Генри кладёт руки за голову. Теперь он снова чувствует себя на законном месте и ухмыляется: — Весь твой дом и зад мамашки не стоят и половины того ножа. Принеси-ка пива.

* * *

На самом деле Генри просто не помнит названия, а может быть, отец и не говорил его никогда, хвастая вьетнамскими подвигами своего старика. Изредка Генри даже жалеет, что не узнал деда лично — тот умер примерно на второй год его жизни, оставив после себя трофейный японский нож, более-менее новый «форд» и ферму на окраине ебучего Дерри.

И сотни однотипных баек, которые отец, опрокинув чего покрепче бутылочки пива после дежурства, вспоминает по сей день. Правда, Генри давно прекращает внимать трёпу, как, мол, метко дед стрелял или умел разделать тушу оленя, каким-то особым способом, чтоб шкура сползала, как чулок со шлюхи, и почти не усыхала потом. Генри так ни разу и не решился спросить, почему же отец не покажет ему этот способ? Оскар Бауэрс и без напоминаний рано или поздно переводил на него тяжёлый взор, озадаченный, с чего сын до сих пор околачивается так близко, и скалился:

— Моему-то папаше с сыном повезло.

А потом брался за ремень или попросту швырял в Генри бутылкой, так, не целясь, крича вдогонку, что тот весь в свою мамашку пошёл. И всегда попадал в цель, даже если бутылка ударялась о стену.

Генри вряд ли когда-то узнал бы, как же мать выглядела на самом деле, если бы не Патрик, вдруг наскочивший на него в школе. Прижимая ногой вонючую швабру, которой Генри размазывал грязь по коридору, он взбудораженно облизнулся:

— Хочу кое-что показать. Да пошли, Бауэрс, тебе понравится!

— Похуй на любую из этих шалав, — Генри мрачно пихнул его в плечо. — Мне нужно до восьми железно быть дома, так что отвали.

Патрик давно облюбовал ту комнатушку, рядом с девчачьей раздевалкой, давно сделал кривоватый, но исправно работающий дубликат ключа, давно зазывал Генри с собой. Тот сходил пару раз за компанию, от скуки, пару раз посмотрел, как Патрик тискает насмерть перепуганную одноклассницу, пока она не начнёт рыдать и вырываться, сводя колени, и решил, что все эти развлечения не для него. Отпинать какого-нибудь придурка куда забавнее, да и выгоднее, чем в трусах у всяких дешёвок шарить.

Хотя в тот день что-то во взгляде Патрика, лихорадочном и счастливом, заставило Генри поддаться его уговорам. Он ведь ничего не терял, по сути.

В комнатке, где, как ни странно, не оказалось ни одной девки, Патрик сунул ему в руки старый школьный альбом и блаженно прищурился:

— Никого не узнаёшь?

Генри недоумённо уставился на пожелтевшие страницы. И заметил фото отца.

На Оскаре Баэурсе блестел нагрудный значок, волосы, ещё не такие редкие, как теперь, а густые и блестящие, были разделены на косой пробор, как у какого-то ботаника. Прилежного ученика, гордости семьи. Тогда к нему ещё, видимо, не прицепилась кличка «Бутч», теперь заменявшая офицеру Бауэрсу имя. Генри завистливо поджал губы. Он не мог так же широко и открыто улыбаться — сбитый край переднего зуба здорово портил общий вид. Оскару, видимо, повезло не попасться однажды своему папаше под горячую руку. Так или иначе, и в такой блядской ерундовине отец утирал ему нос.

Хорошо, что Генри ненавидел смеяться. Не то что Патрик, например, который мог расхохотаться от любой хрени, вроде дохлой кошки, раскатанной по дороге, ой как похожей на те манто, что вечно носит их библиотекарша, вроде очередной истерики мамаши Бетти, что таскается в школу с начала марта, всё никак не уяснив, что её сучка-дочурка не выйдет больше никогда.

Генри искренне радовался, что не похож на этого озабоченного придурка, пока тот, нетерпеливо закатив глаза, не ткнул в фото, на которое нужно было смотреть на самом деле.

Он даже не знал, что тоже умеет мерзко хихикать. Главное, чтоб никто их не услышал, не хватало ещё, чтоб застукали.

«О, нет-нет, мы вовсе не подсматриваем за девочками, директор! Я, знаете ли решил передёрнуть на свою мамочку, говорят, та ещё красотка была. Да-да, та самая, что сбежала с гастролёром-клоуном, — сказал бы Генри и схватился за живот. — Да посмотрите на неё, разве вам не смешно?»

…В красном платье, туфлях с такими каблучищами, что плотная задница качается едва ли не выше макушек её поклонников, с яркой губной помадой, и белокурыми локонами, его мать, должно быть, заходит пожелать спокойной ночи своему новому мужу и спрашивает, не даст ли он ей немного денег, чтоб съездить в Дерри. У неё там… дельце. А её муж морщится, отрываясь от всяких бумаг с деловыми переписками и счетами, целует ей руку: «Чуть позже, моя дорогая, может, на будущий год?»

От неё должно пахнуть такими же клёвыми и дорогими духами, как от мамашки неудачника Тозиера, которая однажды заявилась в школу писать жалобу. Такая высокая, стройная, что Белч чуть слюнями не изошёл, пока она распиналась так и этак, типа её сына третирует ужасный Бауэрс со своей компашкой. И всё такое.

«Вот бы вдуть той тётке, — Белч мечтательно ёрзал на скамейке и потом, пока они дожидались приговора администрации. И офицера Бауэрса.

Генри безучастно кивал — да, неплохо было бы свинтить да перехватить зазнайку миссис Тозиер где-нибудь на плотине. Она и впрямь на диво хороша, а Генри не мог отделаться от мысли, что гораздо приятнее ему представлять, как он бы отмудохал Белча, брякни тот однажды так же и о его маме. Ведь Шелби точно была красоткой. Не зря же тот клоун сошёл с ума от одного её вида.

У Шелби Гинс длинные светло-русые волосы и острые ключицы в вырезе скучного клетчатого платья, а чем больше Генри смотрит на её фотографию, тем больше замечает дурного: курносая, большеротая, лопоухая, веснушчатая. Что его отец мог найти в такой уродке?

Пришлось же ей потрудиться, чтоб кому-то понравиться.

Генри рвёт фотографию, а потом и все остальные — бывших одноклассников отца, которых и не знает толком. Зато они все знают его мамашу. Его сбежавшую мамашу. А Патрик почему-то не смеётся, с самым серьёзным видом похлопывая его по спине.

Генри не бьёт его сразу — руки ещё больше опускаются под этим идиотским смешливым взглядом, цедит сквозь зубы:

— Ты бы не захотел трахнуть мою мамашку.

Патрик склоняет голову набок и только задумчиво ведёт костлявыми плечами, забирая альбом.

— Но я всё ещё не прочь трахнуть тебя.

И Генри всё же въёбывает ему по носу.

* * *

Впервые Патрик без шуток касается его даже не на сене, сваленном на чердаке сарайчика. Само предложение дикое, где оно ни звучи, но там, в скомкавшейся старой соломе, от которой тепла меньше, чем от голых досок, тесно вжавшись друг в друга, они могли бы неправильно оценить ситуацию.

На удивление, в тот раз Патрик только беспокойно осматривает новые ссадины и водит аккуратно пальцами по его позвонкам. Генри шипит, не отстраняясь, потому что чужое длинное и холодное тело одновременно и греет, и остужает ушибы. То, что нужно после полёта с лестницы. Отчего бы и не захотеть обниматься вдобавок.

Патрик ловко переворачивается на бок и отводит ему волосы с шеи.

— Отвали, педик, — сонно взбрыкивает Генри и совсем глупо шлёпает губами, пропуская вдох. — Ты мне не мамочка!

— Обломись, Бауэрс, — Патрик коротко мурлычет, честное слово, сука, как бродячий кот мурлычет, потираясь носом о его ухо и у Генри от ярости спирает глотку. Какого это хрена? Он приподнимается на локтях, чтобы показать, как в Дерри встречают грёбаных педиков (а кто, кроме грёбаных педиков, так нежничает?!). Но Патрик без труда возвращает его на место, почти укладываясь сверху. — Если и валить из Дерри, то вдвоём.

— Слушай, ты… — бурчит Генри и нарочито шумно отодвигается. — Заткнись-ка.

Даже когда Патрик сонно сворачивается, тычась горячим лбом в его живот, Генри ждёт какой-то подставы. Зря.

Он так и сказал бы копам, заявись они в школу — Патрик Хокстеттер не сбежал из дома. Он бы выдумал что-то получше, чем признаться, что они собирались уехать вместе, как парочка гомиков, придумал бы что-то дельное, только бы убедить всех, что пора бы, блядь, всерьёз заняться поисками.

Но никто не счёл нужным опросить друзей и знакомых пропавшего подростка. А когда Генри всё же рискнул уточнить у отца, почему по городу до сих пор даже не развешаны фотографии Патрика, тот как-то странно хмыкнул и посоветовал навестить Хокстеттеров.

* * *

Белч живёт за два квартала от школы и проводит в гараже больше времени, чем в гостиной. Вику от кинотеатра до дома минуты три ходьбы, а его папаша каждую весну красит крыльцо в отвратный сиреневый цвет. Генри пьяный вусмерть до них добредёт.

Но он не помнит названия улицы Патрика, не помнит, как сократить путь к его дому, есть ли во дворе злая собака. Генри не помнит его родителей, и как те относятся к ночным визитам посторонних — тоже.

Он старается двигаться максимально тихо. Света с улицы вполне хватит, чтоб вскрыть хлипкий замок на сейфе, и Генри, поколебавшись, выключает фонарик и кладёт его на стол. Замок поддаётся ещё легче, чем дверной, хотя и с тем не возникло особых трудностей. Отец столько раз запирал дом, не зная, что Генри сбежал, что он волей-неволей приобрёл навык взлома. Неплохой навык, привитый папашей-копом.

Личные карточки учеников в строго алфавитном порядке за каждой из букв.

Хаггинс и глупая, ещё совсем детская физиономия Белча.

Хоккерт.

Айзенк.

Генри просматривает папки ещё раз, с тем же успехом — нихера.

На столе настоящая свалка, ясно, что и до утра не отыщешь нужного, но Генри всё равно пытается.

Что, если дело Патрика и вовсе передали полиции? Или отнесли в архив.

Генри встряхивает головой, припоминая, что натыкался здесь на папку с именем какого-то жирного ублюдка, поступившего к ним в класс в середине года. Он пропал за месяц до Патрика. Листовки с его рожей висели на каждом столбе около недели, пока не сменились другими, тоже о пропаже детей. Жирного так и не нашли, но и мёртвым не признали. А уж у Патрика шансов быть живым всяко больше.

У Генри снова пересыхает во рту, и он прикрывает глаза, цепляясь за край стола. Он жмурится крепко, отыскивая в подсознании хоть что-то, что напомнило бы ему о семье Патрика.

Какие-то неуловимые образы проносятся в голове, но стоит раскрыть глаза — тают. Он всё бы сейчас отдал за умение рисовать, как чёртов Патрик. Взять карандаш, приложить к бумаге и закрыть глаза. Он бы вспомнил.

Он ведь просто не уделял этому кретину внимания, он просто никогда не ходил к нему в гости, отсюда все эти провалы.

Генри не сразу слышит, как проворачивается дверная ручка, а когда в кабинет входит их тренер, то бежать поздно.

— Бауэрс? — нелепо охает мистер Прикер и смотрит на замок. В свете из коридора Генри с досадой подмечает все царапины — не отвертишься, что дверь до него была не заперта.

— Да, сэр, — Генри чертовски вежлив, сэр. — Я уже ухожу.

— Не так быстро, — мистер Прикер загораживает выход, скрещивая руки. Белч им восхищается. Белч восхищается всем громадным и тупым. — Бедная девочка из-за твоих выходок адрес сменила, неужели мало?

Генри давится смешком и явно напрасно уточняет, о чём речь.

— Эшли к психологу ходит, — мистер Прикер пыхтит злобно, переступая порог. — Ты ведь клялся оставить её в покое. Твой отец уверял директора! Моей младшей дочери тоже четырнадцать, сукин сын.

Эшли Килмер. Смазливая ровно до тех пор, пока не заплачет. Одна из последних игрушек Патрика, кажется, зацепившая того серьёзнее предыдущих девиц. Об их свиданках Генри приходилось выслушивать чуть ли не через день. Значит, эта сучка не очень-то и взаимностью отвечала, а скорее — ревновать начала. Гадство.

— Эшли была девчонкой моего приятеля, — металлические углы папок на столе врезаются в поясницу. — Патрика Хокстеттера. Он пропал, знаете, и я просто пытаюсь разыскать контакты его семьи. Вам что-нибудь известно об этом, сэр?

Мистер Прикер хмурит брови, делаясь похожим на лесную сову, нависает над Генри и до тошноты напоминает ему отца.

— Да, Генри, — наконец ухает он, выделяет имя отчётливо, будто учит иностранному слову. — Я, видимо, ошибся. Мы сейчас всё выясним, присядь.

Десятью минутами позже, когда мистер Прикер, зажимая кровящий висок, звонит в участок и просит к телефону Оскара Бауэрса по «крайне важному личному делу», то сперва сообщает, что поссорился с женой. Именно поэтому он временно ночует в школе, зафиксируйте этот факт. И да, сегодня Генри проник в учительскую. Наверное, офицер Бауэрс должен знать, чем занимается его сын после комендантского часа. Должен знать, как и то, что семья Эшли Килмер в этот раз едва ли будет так лояльна.

К тому моменту Генри уже мчится по скользким улицам, пару раз споткнувшись и жалея, что разбил о голову этого урода Прикера именно фонарик.  
Вокруг слишком темно.

* * *

Сознание его слегка проясняется, когда поле с подсолнухами старухи Грин остаётся далеко позади. Окраина Дерри и новый личный рекорд — добраться на другой край города меньше, чем за час. Убежать.

Яростно пнув подвернувшийся камень, Генри следит, как тот, подскочив в паре выбоин, летит в кусты дикой малины. А спустя миг и сам кидается следом в колючие и сухие заросли и падает на живот. Дальний свет фар ослепляет, и нужно уткнуться мордой в землю. Лежать смирно и надеяться, что под конец дежурства чутьё подведёт уставшего офицера Бауэрса. Что Генри доживёт до рассвета и отделается парой шрамов или гипсом на руке.

Ну что, уродец, попробуй ударить меня вместо тех детей, ну что, сынок?

Шины скребут по асфальту совсем рядом. Медленно. Слишком медленно. И патрульная машина тормозит.

Генри глотает шумный вдох и сжимает челюсти. Дверца хлопает. Тихо и уверенно, совсем не страшно. Липкая дрожь прошибает током.

Шипы вонзаются в локти и дёргают обратно — не дать сползти дальше, вернуть правильному родителю. Наказание. Казнь. Генри неосознанно рвётся сильнее, и ветки, хлопнув его по щекам, смыкаются. Отец резко наводит фонарик, перекатывая во рту сигарету. Луч обжигает лопатки и неспешно съезжает вбок, укорачивается, тает.

Окурок вскоре приземляется почти у макушки Генри, и он сдерживается, чтобы не загасить его. Цепляется дрожащими пальцами за траву. Его не видно, точно не видно.

Генри не выбирается обратно на дорогу. Отец ведь станет нарезать круги, пока не отыщет его. Искать он умеет. Тех, кого хочет найти.

Ёбаный Патрик.

Патрик.

Генри каменеет, прекращая дышать, чтоб не спугнуть свою шальную мысль. Патрик Хокстеттер. Разве не в этой части Дерри он жил с родителями?

Разве в этой части Дерри он жил?

Указатель на ближайшем столбе кланяется почтительно, так, что надписи на нём не разобрать. Похер. Какая разница, куда пойти в городе, где каждая шавка от него шугается?

Генри сердито одёргивает разорванную шипами майку и принюхивается. Запах становится острее, и он узнаёт его — тина и прогретые солнцем прелые доски мостков. Он часто бывал здесь.

Улыбка щиплется на губах.

Жухлая трава, совсем белая в лунном сиянии, набивается под края джинсов, колется об икры, но Генри почти не замечает этого, только старается шагать выше, чтоб примять острые стебли до того, как полоснут по коже. Раньше они грызли его запястья и шею, если могли дотянуться, теперь — ноги и немного живот.

Всякий раз, как он, маленький и сопливый — Генри передёргивает плечами: с каким бы удовольствием пнул себя под зад, тощего заморыша, если бы встретил теперь, — притаскивался на реку, Патрик уже был там. Молча усаживался рядом и пялился в мутную рябящую головастиками заводь.

— Тебе не страшно? — спросил он как-то, и Генри, признаться, вовсе не обрадовался. Ему нравилось считать Патрика немым или ограниченным, вроде тех уродцев, каких мамашки водят в школу за ручку. С таким парнем он бы водился.

Но Патрик смотрел на него ясными синими глазами, яркими и смешливыми. У психа таких быть не могло.

— Чего мне бояться? — буркнул Генри под нос и отвернулся. Много чести.

— Пиявки, — Патрик равнодушно хмыкнул и подтянул тощие ноги к груди. — Они вопьются в тебя и оставят присоски, даже если их сорвать. И всю кровь вытянут. Всю до капли. А ты и не заметишь, как помрёшь.

Генри уставился на него исподлобья, забыв, что решил полностью игнорировать, что решил никогда больше не приходить на это место. Он пошевелил пальцами ног, и по тёплой воде пошли круги. Почему-то он разозлился:

— Врёшь. Нет здесь никаких пиявок. А есть, так и не суйся.

— Я решил, что тебе нужно с кем-то поболтать, — Патрик вдруг взял его за руку и дёрнул обратно на мостки. — Я хорошо храню тайны, честно.

— Подыщи дружка по себе, — этот Патрик не казался ни сильным, как Белч, ни вёртким, вроде Вика. Он вообще ничем не выделялся, кроме ярких шальных глаз и кривой ухмылки. И именно его Генри захотелось утопить. Второго человека за всю жизнь. Первым был отец.

Он выдернул руку из не слишком цепкого захвата и толкнул Патрика в грудь, заваливая так, чтоб затылком тот ощутил колыхание воды:

— Мне ты не нужен.

Оставалось только толкнуть его по осклизлым доскам, прямиком в мутную воду, и пусть его сожрут хоть рыбы, хоть пиявки. Он не сумел.

Так они и подружились.

Слово налипает на язык, и Генри не прочь выпить, чтоб растворить его. Жаль, что так и не стащил отцову фляжку с виски — приходится ограничиться тем, что есть. Он соскакивает с досок, осторожно, хватаясь за ветки ивы, пробирается к кромке реки и набирает пригоршню холодной воды, разогнав ряску. На вкус не противнее тёплого пива.

Генри оборачивается, словно увиденная в отражении картина растает. Но сломанное грозой дерево с верхушкой, что точь-в-точь скол ножа Вика, действительно в паре метров от него.

И Генри движется к коряге медленно и осторожно. Ноги быстро мёрзнут, и он зябко ёжится. В детстве дерево казалось огромным, целый дом, где можно прятаться.

Где спрятался — там и дом.

Генри решает кое-что проверить, раз уж он всё равно здесь (раз уж больше и пойти-то некуда). Он приседает, похлопывая по мшистой земле и, выбрав участок посуше, встаёт на колени. Ладонь сперва натыкается только на плотную сеть корней и травы. Узлы такие прочные, что Генри даже кажется, что он ошибся, мало ли больших деревьев он видел в детстве. Но что-то заставляет его аккуратно проталкивать руку глубже. Пока что-то не хватает его запястье и не тянет туда, внутрь. Генри падает навзничь и перекатывается на бок. Он дышит тяжело и рвано, глазами шарит вокруг в поисках того, чем можно отбиться. Ничего не происходит пару мгновений. Это могло быть животное. И лучше не лезть туда ещё раз, если руки дороги.

Генри нерешительно поднимается. Луна, такая большая, что накрывает Дерри цирковым шатром, наконец полностью растолкала тучи. Если он сейчас же двинет в сторону города, то успеет дойти до гаража Белча. А там и утро. И он точно что-нибудь придумает. В темноте ему всегда хуже соображалось.

Он вытирает руку о джинсы. И замечает на пальце тёмное пятно. Трёт руку сильнее, жалея, что вообще полез под это дерево. Но грязь не стирается и…

Пиявка! Генри вскрикивает и сжимает кулак, ударяя им по дереву. Старые болячки срываются, и свежая, горячая кровь набухает на ссадинах. Генри хаотично вспоминает биологию, умеют ли пиявки летать, чувствуют ли они запах крови и… Ничего. Он вертит рукой перед носом, хватая воздух ртом. Ничего. И в голову ударяет от нахлынувшего облегчения. Показалось.

Он хватается за иссохший стебель камыша и вырывает его с корнем, обламывая об колено, чтоб удобнее было держать.

Попасть в ту самую полость, что и в первый раз, гораздо сложнее, не чувствуя корней пальцами, но всяко лучше, чем действительно нахватать пиявок. Если они там есть.

У него получается не сразу, но весь азарт исследователя тут же меркнет. Камыш натыкается на что-то твёрдое. Скорее всего, его детское убежище засыпало во время того урагана, что вывернул дерево. Генри вздыхает спокойнее (значит, точно никаких пиявок), когда слышит тихий звон. Совсем лёгкий. Но ничто на этом болоте не может так звучать. Не должно.

Генри ещё раз толкает руку, и звук повторяется. Что-то железное. Что-то железное под корягой на болоте.

Он хватается за траву, нетерпеливо разрывая её. Паутина корневищ трескается неохотно, по кругу, и Генри швыряет комья земли за спину, как охотничий пёс, прокапывая себе путь всё быстрее. На земле вокруг остаются пятна его крови, но Генри плевать. Он облизывает губы и вдруг вспоминает о зажигалке в заднем кармане джинсов. И только в слабом отсвете огонька застывает. Он ведь никогда не носит с собой ничего, что могло бы выдать отцу его привычек. Зажигалка и не его вовсе. Вон, инициалы выцарапаны на серебристой поверхности. Наверное, осталась с тех пор, когда Патрик последний раз прикуривал ему сигарету.

Под корягой, в выпотрошенной траве, остаётся немного места. И там точно что-то лежит. Генри приходится убрать зажигалку. Пальцы бегут по холодной металлической поверхности. Жестянка, вроде тех, в которых Белч хранит гайки. Генри вынимает находку и кое-как стирает грязь с плесневелой крышки. Да, именно такая коробка, как у Белча. В таких раньше продавали леденцы. Он точно знает, мама покупала ему и всегда выбирала мятные, потому что он их не любил. Мама.

Генри давится вдохом. Лучше бы рвало. Блевать, чтоб вся эта дрянь скорее вышла из него. Он пытается загнуть к глотке онемевший язык, пока на глазах не выступают слёзы, и злобно сопит. Он не заноет. Он не девчонка, а его мамашка не становится меньшей шлюхой только потому, что покупала ему конфеты перед тем, как бросить.

Крышку заело, что и к лучшему — приложить все силы, прокручивая, как чью-то шею. Ломая с протяжным хрустом и отбрасывая.

На дне маленькой коробки лежит складной нож. Его Генри вынимает со странным трепетом. Осторожно гладит, и механизм срабатывает на отлично. Лезвие выбрасывается так, словно нож не лежал в ржавой коробке дохрена лет. Сталь начищенная. И Генри восторженно присвистывает. Похоже, все его сегодняшние приключения того стоили. Настоящий фирменный ножик, как у деда — кажется, именно такой у него и был. Если Генри отдаст его отцу, то возможно, удастся замять историю с Прикером. И Патриком. Хватит уже.

С затаённой надеждой Генри поворачивает нож, чтобы прочесть название. Пусть это не будет подделкой, ну.

Rockstead. Слегка стёртая чёрная гравировка.

Вдруг.

Буквы на зажигалке. Буквы на жёлтых листках, взметнувшихся из упавшей коробки. Генри ловит один из них в воздухе, изучая размытый и явно детский рисунок. И весь берег ухает в вязкую тишь.

Rockstead. Хокстеттер.

* * *

Бутч закрывает дверь и останавливается посреди прихожей. Запер. А ведь Генри нет дома. Ублюдок ослушался. Холодная волна злости окатывает его с головы до ног.

Долбаный тренер собирается дать делу ход. Признаться, Бутчу очень жаль, что его сынок-растяпа не довёл дело до стоящего разбора, хотя бы было не так стыдно.

Он потирает лицо и на ощупь добирается до кресла. Хочется спать, но нужно как-то перебороть это дерьмо. После дежурства всегда вырубает по меньшей мере часов на десять. Генри за это время до соседнего штата доедет, говнюк мелкий.

Бутч включает телевизор, но от мельтешения на экране глаза опять печёт, и он хмыкает — скоро придётся прикупить очки. Его чёртов папашка не пользовался очками до самой смерти. На кой они ему чёрт сдались, если он и реальности не видел, сидел в своей долбаной психушке и всё трепался и трепался о боевых товарищах и бабочек рисовал. Урод недоделанный, даже мясо жрать перестал с 70-х годов и так любил малиновый пирог Шелби. И весь её треп про понимание, сочувствие и гармонию. Сука глупая. Сама… виновата.

В бутылке рядом с креслом остаётся бурбон, и Бутч делает большой глоток. Внутри обжигает, и он хрипло выдыхает, зажимая себе рот. Ничего. Это ничего.

Он ни за что не допустит, чтобы Генри осудили. Они ведь поймут. Они не посадят его в колонию для мелких психопатов, упекут туда же, в палату, где догнивал свои никчёмные дни папаша. Опять терпеть эти жалостливые взгляды.

Мозгоправы станут спрашивать о детстве и под лупой рассматривать каждую деталь его ебучих рисунков. Они всегда так делают, дебильные знатоки, белоручки. Попробовали бы хоть раз сами задержать убийцу, а не вопросики задавать.

Чёрные и красные пятна на листах, целые папки с портретами Шелби. Увешанной пиявками Шелби. Генри ведь нарисует их ещё раз, и возможности жечь каждый больше не будет. Они догадаются.

Нужно было тогда его пристрелить и тоже сбросить в реку. Какого чёрта он просто не сделал этого. На кой чёрт сдался такой сын.

Бутч вскакивает и с рычанием переворачивает кресло. Злость не исчезает, и во рту горечь не перебивается алкоголем. Ничего!

Пальцы дрожат, пока он растапливает камин. Спички ломаются одна за одной. Он выплёскивает бурбон в разгорающееся пламя. Он заставит кого-нибудь написать жалобу на Прикера. Например, миссис Рипсом охотно поверит, что её бедолагу Бетти обижали на занятиях по физкультуре. Да, услуга за услугу, мистер Прикер, замнем.

— Пап?

Генри так спокойно и решительно, так взросло заходит домой, что у Бутча сжимается сердце. И кулаки.

— Смотрите-ка, — он берёт себя в руки и выпрямляется. — Закрой дверь, щенок, и лучше придумай веский повод, почему мне не содрать с тебя шкуру прямо сейчас?

— Я знаю, почему никто не ищет Патрика, — Генри послушно хлопает дверью и встречает взгляд отца без тени испуга. У него глаза Бауэрсов.

— Что уставился? — Бутч разводит руками и кривит рот. — Что? Надо было рассказать всем, что ты чокнутый? Тебе рассказать? Что, сын, мать твою, знать о своей болячке лучше, чем глюки ловить?

Генри приближается не слишком уверенно, боком, и смутная тревога Бутча немного спадает. Крысёныш всё ещё боится, пусть и вплотную от него.

— В тот день, когда цирк останавливался на ярмарке, мы с мамой решили смотреть «Тома и Джерри» с утра до ночи, — выговаривает Генри и улыбается. — Она с детства боялась клоунов.

Бутч выхватывает пистолет раньше, чем успевает подумать. Сердце у него разбухает, как будто сейчас лопнет, пальцы на стволе натыкаются на холодную цыплячью руку сына. Ну же, ну! Курок идет невероятно туго.

Он стреляет по инерции, отпрыгивая назад, и хрипло воет. Кровь хлещет между пальцев, и он неверяще смотрит на свои ладони, потом на Генри. Его парень плывёт перед взором. Очки тут не помогут. Бутч хватается руками за каминную полку, сверху на него сыплются всякие безделушки, что Генри ворует у мелкотни в школе. Как назло, там ничего, чем можно остановить кровотечение. Страшно и дико больно. В горле. Он не может сглотнуть кровь, и она смешивается с привкусом бурбона, растекаясь по груди. Горечи больше нет.

Генри, тварь ты неблагодарная.

* * *

Патрик переступает через ноги Бутча и цокает языком:

— Непорядок, милый, он не может лежать на виду. Скоро ведь Белч заявится, ты помнишь?

Генри поднимает голову с колен. Он совсем бледный и еле выговаривает:

— Брось, Хокстеттер. Я скоро сдохну, какая уже разница.

Патрик закатывает глаза — иногда Генри невообразимо тупит — и небрежно обводит пальцем ещё теплое отверстие в косяке:

— Видишь, где пуля застряла, ты не умираешь. Это он, — Патрик пинает папашку-Бауэрса и, чтоб успокоить Генри, садится на корточки и задирает ему майку. Дыра в боку выглядит мерзко, зато почти не кровит уже. — Царапина, милый. Я принесу бинт и вон ту бутылку водки из холодильника. Хорошо, что ты грохнул его прежде, чем он успел её оприходовать, верно?

— Стой, — Генри тянется к нему, и Патрик охотно позволяет их пальцам сплестись. Как же это, сука, здорово, когда не ты берёшь за руку, а тебя. Как же здорово. — Тебя ведь не существует. Я тебя выдумал.

Патрик решает, что ни труп на пороге, ни ранение Генри не имеют сейчас большего значения, чем это. Поцелуй. Один-единственный за всё время и самый потрясный, потому что Генри рвано выдыхает ему в рот и жмётся сам, впиваясь в губы так настырно, что приходится его отрывать, как пиявку. Генри навечно у него внутри.

— Обломись, Бауэрс, — шепчет Патрик, поджимая опухшие губы. — Это я тебя выдумал. И всё, что случилось — тоже. Не бойся, ты ни за что не умрёшь. Слышишь?

* * *

— Эй, чел, — Белч высовывается из окна тачки и морщится. — Чем это так несёт?

Генри идёт к машине, вытирая руки о футболку с котом Томом, на лице его играет весёлая ухмылка. Странно и одно, и другое. Но Белч ободряюще хлопает Вика по руке и кивает на заднее сидение. Спереди место всегда зарезервировано.

— Да так, — Генри запрыгивает в машину. — Кое-какой хлам скопился. Вы нашли этих мудил?

— Да, — Вик выдавливает улыбку. — Тусят в заброшке на Нейболт с этой рыжей Марш.

— Надеюсь, она не загнётся от передоза членов, пока мы доедем, — Генри коротко облизывается. — Было бы жаль.

Белч заводит машину, стараясь отогнать панику и тошноту от этой тяжёлой вони топлёного сала. Мало ли какой мусор они хранили. Подумаешь.

— Эй, Белч, — Генри с наигранной загадочностью пригибается к рулю. Он снова нацепил свои дурацкие перстни. — Помнишь, ты спрашивал про нож моего деда? Сейчас покажу.


End file.
